THE SAIYAN GANG
by saiyanthugmobboss
Summary: a story about a part of the saiyan race that was outcast because of their potential please read & review


**The Saiyan Gang**

Chapter 1: A Leader Among Nephilims

**disclaimer: I dont own any characters from the original dragonball z series. I dont own dragonball z either. I do own my OC's.**

**This is my first story so please review and give me feedback good or bad just let me know how you feel.**

They say saiyans with dark skin are even more primal, ferocious and savage than the ordinary saiyans so every one of them that is born is immediately sent to the planet Beastia. They are considered to be different from other saiyans so they are called Nephilims. The planet Beastia is so dangerous that Frieza wouldn't last a week there in his final form. The planet contained the most dangerous animals and native species they kill anything they consider a threat. But Frieza never expected that any of them would survive let alone live and mate with the natives. They have been there for quite some time now and 3 generations have come and gone. After the second generation the chaos of a new race made everything hectic, so 3of the strongest warriors got together and created a gang called the SQUAD . They started recruiting as soon as they gained control of the planet. The recruits were stupid and power hungry. The gang wasnt very organized they fought among each other and everyone wanted to lead this happened for years until the last dark skin was born and exiled and his name was Varick. This wasn't you average nephilim his power level at birth was the same as cell's he was sent to Beastia without Frieza being notified. The saiyans were hoping he would grow strong enough to defeat Frieza and end his reign. When he got to beastia a warrior there took him and raised him as his son teaching him everything he knew and how to navigate beastia with his eyes closed literally. His surrogate dads name was Tarvish he had a beautiful wife named Grace and they had a son two years older than Varick and his name is Jack they played together like brothers do and they always would train together. Jack was 5 ft tall at 7 years old his hair was black and he had dreadlocks all around his head, his skin had a dark chocolate complexion with light brown eyes. Varick stood 5'2 at 5 years old also with black hair and he had a flat top for the first 4 years of his life then he asked to get it twisted, he has a more milk chocolate/carmel complexion with crimson red eyes. Varick was so advanced that when he trained with Jack he always beat him half to death so after every session Jack would grow stronger but Varick was improving all the time because he'd challenge the lower members of the gang. The Squad would often outnumber them 2-1 every time they fought, that never stopped or discouraged them and most of the time Jack and Varick would win barely escaping with their lives. The higher-ups in in the squad noticed their skills and took an interest in them at a young age. When Varick made 13 y/o an offer to join the gang was extended to both him and Jack. They gladly accepted because growing up on Beastia being apart of the Squad was something that everyone wanted, when Tarvish heard about this he congratulated them and gave them some of the most useful advice that anyone could offer at that time.

"Listen you guys being invited to the gang is an honor but don't settle for just being a member of the Squad you two should aspire to run it." Tarvish told his sons.

"Dont worry I'll settle for nothing less dad." Varick assured his dad.

"I'll always be by your side as long as we live." Jack told his younger brother.

"We'll make it to the top no matter what. And then we'll finally get off this piece of shit planet." Varick proclaimed.

"Lets go we have to meet with Quake so we can be initiated in." Jack rushed his brother.

Quake was the leader of the Squad, he ran almost everything on Beastia. It was like nothing could happen on Beastia withouut him knowing and everyone knew who he was because he led the gang for 11 years and no one has challenged his leadership so far.

"Bye Dad!" The brothers said in unison.

They took off flying toward the Squad headquarters, they were so excited that they didn't notice that someone started to follow them until a beam of energy flies past them and destroyed a tree.

"Dammit I missed." Yelled the angry assailant.

The brothers looked at each other then with an understanding nod Jack phased out and ended up behind the attacker. He sent a fast left jab at his head, but the attacker seen it coming and dodged it.

"Its going to take more than that to defeat the great Woolo."

"So your name is Woolo, why did you attack us?" Jack asked Woolo.

But Woolo did not answer, instead he attacked again with a series of ki blast then phased out and rushed Jack with a flurry of punches. Jack could see the attack from a mile away so deflected the ki blast and blocked his punches with ease. When he noticed his enemy wasn't very strong he decided the use of ki was unnecessary so he countered the last punch and sent Woolo flying high in the air then he flew above him, did a front somersault kick to the ground. He flew toward the ground rapidly when he reached the ground he stood over his enemy then made a knife hand as soon as he was getting ready to strike Woolo started pleading for his life but Jack didn't listen he put his hand through Woolo's heart and ended his life. As soon as he did it Quake the leader of the Squad appeared, he was by himself he just stared but didn't move as if he was waiting for something then Varick descended and stood next to Jack, that's when Quake finally spoke.

"Your as strong as I thought I had my doubts but now I know your really as good as I've heard. You see that was your initiation I just wanted to see if you were worthy and ruthless enough to join my Squad. Now I know so follow me and dont ask any questions." Quake demanded.

They all flew quietly for about 7 minutes then Quake descended so the boys followed they entered a building that said Squad above the door, when they got to their destination it was a room with a desk and a window behind it. Quake told them to close the door when they got in the room, after they closed the door he started to talk.

"Woolo was the tenth in command and tenth strongest warrior I had and you defeated him in less than a minute. I sent him to test you because he was plotting to take my place as leader so I told him if he succeeded then I'd forgive him, so he gladly excepted the mission but I knew he wouldn't return. I've watched you two for 6 years and you were at his level 3 years ago so i knew it would be an easy way to kill two birds with one stone. Now let's get down to business the way we do things around here is you choose what position you want and if the person holding that position doesn't want to get demoted then you'll have to fight for it, is that understood?" Quake explained.

"I know what position I want I'll be 2nd in command so tell me who i have to kill to get that position?" Varick asked in a cocky way.

"I'll just be 3rd in command then." Jack said as if he were asking for cereal or oatmeal.

"Wow you two have very high aspirations but I have to warn you the people you are going to be facing aren't weak like that guy Woolo you faced earlier they're way more powerful." Quake warned them.

"I speak for both of us when I say we love a challenge so bring it on!" Varick exclaimed.

"Well in that case lets go to the arena so we can get set up for the battle."

"Alright let's go." They said in unison.

They all headed down the hall then reached a big door then Quake pressed a button on the wall beside the door. The door opened it was a big elevator, when they got in he pressed a button labeled arena the elevator started rising then he use a communicator on his wrist to tell the two opponents to meet him in the arena asap. The elevator stopped and the door opened to a big field with pillars in random places and there were two figures on the other side of the arena.

"Jack your fight will be first, and your opponent will be Thurg, commander of the 3rd strongest squad in the gang that's why he's third in command. We're called the Squad because there are 10 squads and each squad leader is a commander and every commander has a rank 1-10 the lower your number the more powerful your squad is. If you have a squad you should be able to keep them in check so commanders are nothing to play with so give it all you've got." Quake advised Jack.

Thurg was ugly he looked like an overgrown insect. in a humanoid form. His head was an oval shape with spikes coming from his eyebrows. He was absolutley repulsive but his power was nothing to trifle with.

"Thanks for the info and heads up, now I know I'll enjoy this." Jack said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Sure you'll enjoy this if you love being beat to a pulp," Thurg said smugly, "Now lets get this over with."

Thurg suddenly started powering up for a big blast, so Jack decided to put all his ki in his forearms and hands. Within 5 secs thurg was done powering up got ready to fire his beam.

"Take this Crimson Destroyer." He yelled as a crimson red beam started flying toward Jack.

Jack didn't move an inch instead he waited till the blast ot in arms length then knocked it away, much to Thurg's surprise. Thurg was far from impressed he thought it was luck since no one had ever did that before, but Jack stayed focused on the battle and charged as soon as he deflected the blast. He landed a punch in the gut but it had no effect on Thurg at all, then Jack jumed back bewildered by what just happened. He'd never met any one who could just take his punches like they were pillows. He didn't let that discourage him at all but he thought of all possible reasons why his punch didn't work, then his answer came from Thurg himself.

"Haha did you think that pathetic attack would work, my skin is armor so no physical attacks can hurt me." Thurg explained.

"Ha. Thanks for the heads up now I know only ki can beat you so you should prepare to die now." Jack told Thurg.

Jack started to power up slightly then he fired several ki blast then powered up some more til his hands and forearms glowed again, then he charged Thurg and sent a deadly punch to his head but Thurg blocked it with ease.

"I thought i told you physical attacks won't work."

"Well I beg to differ because your skin has been chipped of of your forearm."

"What! This isn't possible no one can pierce Beastial skin it's just not possible. How'd you do this you must be cheating somehow, tell me I demand you tell me!" Thurg yelled angrily.

"This match wont last very long once anyone figures out how to breach thugs armor he's defenseless, I just didnt think he'd figure it out so fast." Quake whispered to Varick.

"Well my brother's used to fighting people who are stronger than him so strategy came natural to him and he has tremendous speed and power so he's a deadly fighter." Varick explained.

So now it makes sense that means this battle is over he's just toying with him, dragging he battle out so he can have fun. I admire that."

"I dont think I'll get much fun out of this battle but I guess beating you to a pulp before I kill you should be satifying enough." Jack said just before hu rushed Thurg with his fist and forearms still glowing.

Jack delivered a bunch of punches to Thurgs chest, cracking that shell of his then he gave him an uppercut sending him flying high into the but jack wasn't far behind him. When he caught up to him he grabbed him by the neck with is left hand and generated a blast in his right hand, it was a blue ball of energy that only inches from Thurg's face. Jack threw him to the side like a rag doll he then pointed his right hand with his palm flat facing Thurgs slowly descending motionless body. Just before he fired his blast he turned his hand counter clockwise and whispered the name of his attack.

"OBLITORATOR."

The blue beam wasn't very big but it was potent, the beam was maybe a foot in diameter which made a hole the size of a basketball in Thurg's chest. The fight was over.


End file.
